deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthas vs Nightmare
Arthas vs Nightmare is a What-If? episode of Death Battle created by The Saints Jigglypuff and with help from EmperorDedede. It's featuring Arthas Menethil from World of Warcraft & Nightmare from the Soul Calibur series. Description World of Warcraft vs Soul Calibur. What was once nobel warriors to save their kingdom, Ended up corrupted by the weapons they weild. These two Knights of Darkness will clash together to see who hold the strongest power. Will The Lich King smite down Nightmare, Or will Soul Edge steal the soul of the former prince. Intro (Cue Death Battle Theme Song) Wiz: Since the Middle Ages, Many nobel warriors use lots of weapons in their hands. But no other weapons are as common in loyalty then the steel blade of a sword. Boomstick: But while many people control their sword in battle, Sometime the sword themselves filled with evil can control even the most heroic of people, Turning them into what everyone have feared. Wiz: Prince Arthas Menethil, The Lich King of Azeroth Boomstick: And Nightmare, The Possessed Soul of Siegfried. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Arthas (Cue World of Warcraft - Login Screen) Wiz: Long ago in the Kingdom of Lordaeron, The son of King Terenas Menethil II "Prince Arthas Menethil" was training to be a Paladin under the helping hands of Uther the Lightbringer. All started off going so well for Arthas. Arthas Menethil '-Full Name: Prince Arthas Menethil' '-Occupation: Prince of Lordaeron (Formally)' '-Son of King Terenas Menethil III' '-Class: Paladin (Formally)' '-Formally used to use a Hammer' '-Mentors: Uther the Lightbringer and Muradin Bronzebeard' Boomstick: Unfortnally Arthas was not the nicest person in his crew, Taking his job seriously and become rude to his fellow men. What makes it worst is that despite killing a necromancer name Kel'Thuzad, A pleuge was spread all over the land and Arthas, Refusing to let any innocent lives be an infected zombie, Goes on a killing spree againt the innocent lives to stop those infected. (Cue World of Warcraft - Arthas, My Son) Wiz: Having enough with the action caused by the Dread Lord "Mal'Ganis", Arthas and his troops set off to find a legendary runeblade that hold a terrible curse. This weapon would be known as Frostmourne. Boomstick: After giving his soul away and having lots of his men killed in battle, Arthas obtain Frostmour and killed Mal'Ganis in one slice. However this would come in a price. Arthas would be more colder inside, Attack his own kingdom and even murder his own father. He would later go by a new life as the most feared knight of all of Azeroth. Wiz: He would be known as The Lich King. (Cue World of Warcraft - Ebon Hold Battle Music) The Lich King/Frostmourne '-Can create an zombified army from the dead' '-Massive boost in Strength, Intelligent and Stamina' '-Perform many abilities like Ice Lock, Remorseless Winter and many more' '-Can use Infest, Necronic Pleage and even Raging Spirit' '-Can summon Drudge Ghouls and Shambling Horrors' '-Can perform the Fury of Frostmourne to prevent reserection' Boomstick: With Frostmorne at hand, The Lich King can perform many unholy power. He can freeze his opponent in place, Send out Pleage to poison those near him, Even rip out part of their spirit to use against them. Hell, He can even RAISE THE DEAD and have a whole army of them to fight for his side. Wiz: The Frostmourne also boost Arthas Strength, Intelligent and Stamina, Making him a very powerful foe in battle, Even against a couple of noble warriors who were daring enough to try to pass him. Boomstick: And then there the most powerful move of the bunch, The Fury of Frostmourne, Which not only deal massive damages to anyone it hits, But also prevent them from releasing their spirits and coming back to life. Feats '-Sucessfully invaded Lordaeron' '-Murdered his father and his mentors' '-Killed countless of warriors and people' '-Revive a dragon to have it serve him' '-Killed Mal'Ganis with ease' '-Survived the ambush from Grand Apothecary Putress' Wiz: He successfully invaded his homeland of Loradaeron, Took out countless warriors and innocent lives and even took out the people that trained him. Boomstick: He also survived an ambush from a pleague bird man leading a group called the Forsaken, Who tossed poison explosive at the battlefield that killed a good number of people who wanted to take on The Lich King. Wiz: However Arthas is not immortal, Infact the attack from the Forsaken injured him back into hiding. Weakness '-Barely survived the ambush' '-Arrogant' '-Summons can be defeated easily' '-Frostmourne can be broken apart' '-Was killed by Tirion Fordring' Wiz: And aside from his minions being easily defeated, The Frostmourne is not very strong as it can be shattered with enough force, An example would be when Tirion Fordring, A Paladin used a sword called the Ashbringer that actually manage to destroyed the cursed sword, freeing the souls that was trapped in it. Boomstick: Arthas might of fall, But he will be remember as the most feared enemy who they once trusted as Lordaeron champion into Azeroth nightmare. Nightmare Being worked on by EmperorDedede with extra help. (Cue Soul Calibur II - Chasing Death) Wiz: Soul Edge, A sword that was bathed in blood and hatred countless times to become the most powerful sword across the land. Many that was infected by it power would be malfested into becoming monsters. Boomstick: And inside that sword is a burning flaming demon called Inferno, Who main central goal is to fill the world of chaos and evil, Destroying anything in it path. Wiz: However in order to achive this, The Soul Edge must be weilded by someone who strong enough to handle the true power of it. By possessing him and malfesting him to become the most feared warrior ever. His name would be known as Nigthmare. (Cue Soul Calibur V - Pavor Nocturnus) 'Background' *'Name: Nightmare AKA The Azure Knight' *'Age: Unknown (Lasted from the Ancient Time)' *'Height: 5'10" (1,78 M)' *'Weight: 152 Kg' *'The Personificación of Soul Edge and Inferno' *'Know Hosts: Arcturus, Cervantes, Zasalamel, Siegfried, Pyrrha.' Boomstick: Soul Edge had possessed many souls over the years, From the evil pirate king Cervantes to the daughter of one of the girl that kick his ass Pyrrha. But Nightmare come from what Inferno find to be the most powerful of the bunch, Siegfried. Wiz: Siegfried was once a leader of a band of thieves called Schwarzwind. Until one day after touching Soul Edge, His mind became corrupted, On a forge to fight the demon inside his mind after murdering his father. The soul would later transform him Nightmare. Boomstick: Despite this, Soul Edge was actally broken at some point so now with a bunch of shards scattered all over the land, Nightmare is set off to find them to increase the power of Soul Edge. Granting Nightmare special power and abilities. Soul Edge/Signiture Moves '-Grim Stride' '-Dark Reconquista' '-Death Lord's Annihilation and Vengenge' '-Grim Lord's Auto-da-fé' '-Soul Wave' '-Transform into Night Terror' Wiz: He can channel energy of flames and lightning through Soul Edge, Summon a steed to ram his sword at his foes and even absorb the souls of many with Soul Waves. Boomstick: With all these souls absorbed, Nightmare was an unstoppable knight and when he and Inferno obtain all the shards, They tranform into Nightmare most powerful form, Known as Night Terror. Wiz: This form Nightmare gain the ability of flight, As well as a powerful eye beam that no normal sword can block off. (Cue Soul Calibur VI - Deadland Call) Feats '-Single handly defeated armies' '-Destroyed Ostrheinsburg Castle in one move' '-Killed his loyal servant "Tira"' '-Thrust Europe into a continent-wide war as Dumas' '-Ripped a hole between dimensions' '-Absorbed countless of souls' Boomstick: Nightmare have defeated countless of armies just by himself, Ripped a hole between dimensions and almost took over the entire world with the power of Soul Edge. Wiz: However there was only one weapon that even Nightmare can't fight off against. After Seigfried manage to leave Nightmare body, He obtain the Shard of Light to beat Soul Edge. The weapon known as Soul Calibur. Weakness '-Soul Calibur counter against Soul Edge' '-Ruthless without strategy' '-Needed a mortal body for Nightmare' '-If Soul Edge shattered, Inferno dies with it' Boomstick: It always sad when you have a weapon so powerful only to be stopped by a much more holy weapons. Wiz: Along with that, Inferno needed an mortal body in order to create Nightmare. Along with this, Inferno can manifest himself if Nightmare ever fall in order to protect Soul Edge, Otherwise if the sword shattered, Inferno would no longer exist. Boomstick: Still no matter who dare stand in Nightmare way, Many of them fall to the might of the power of Inferno and Soul Edge. Ready Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, time to end this once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!!! (At the Icecrown Citadel on top of the Icecrown Glacier) (Cue World of Warcraft - Arthas entering Lordaeron) Arthas sit on his throne, Seeing one of his undead soldier arriving with something in hand. The soldier gave Arthas what look like a shard. Arthas: Hmm, A strange type of stone. I'm not familar with it. Nor do I have any use for it. *Heard something* Hold it, Someone intruded. A knight of pure darkness arrive, Dragging Soul Edge across the ground as the shard attracted to it. Nightmare: Come to my blade. Give me the full power! Soul Edge transform after absorbing the last shards as Nightmare blast flames at the undead soldier. Nightmare: Now, Nothing can stand in my way. And your soul is now mine. Arthas: I will not give out my soul. Your believe will be your downfall. And you will fall in the hand of Frostmourne. Nightmare: Soul Edge will fall to NO ONE! Both charge at each other, Clashing Frostmourne and Soul Edge together. (Cue Naruto Shippuden - Purge Goddess) FIGHT! Both Arthas and Nightmare continue clashing their swords at each other, Blocking each other shots as Arthas summon the undead. Arthas: Know the power of the Lich King. The undead soldiers charge at Nightmare, But get defeated with ease. Nightmare: Foolish warrior. Your tatic is pathetic. Nightmare begin sending large waves of flame and lightning at Arthas as he try to block it off. Arthas summon Drudge Ghouls and Shambling Horrors to fight by his side against Nightmare. Nightmare would send a strong slice against the Ghouls and Horrors as Arthas perform Remorseless Winter, Sending a large winter storm at the area. Nightmare: You think this storm will stop me? I faced many warriors stronger then you'll ever be. An Undead Dragon fly by, Breathing icy cold flames at Nightmare as he block it, sending his blast back at it to bring it down. Arthas: It not just the cold that I hold in this battle. Arthas perform Necronic Pleage at Nightmare, Infecting him and draining him. Nightmare: GRRRRR Clever move, It seem you know a lot about dark magic. But witness the true power of Soul Edge. Behold the power of all the souls I have ever taken! Nightmare raise his sword in the air, absorbing many energy from it as he transform into his most powerful form, Night Terror. Night Terror: This is the end of you. Night Terror ram at Arthas, Clashing Soul Edge with Frostmourne as Arthas backed away at impact. Arthas perform stumble on his knees as Night Terror blast his eye beam at The Lich King. Arthas try to block it with Frostmourne, Backing up even more from it power. Night Terror: It's over now. This is where your soul become mine. Arthas: You don't know the power of me. For I am KING! Arthas use Raging Spirit to tear a piece of Night Terror spirit as it attack Night Terror. As Night Terror fight back, Arthas perform his power from Frostmourne to perform Ice Lock, Freezing Night Terror. Arthas: You made a foolish mistake of thinking you can ever beat me. Arthas send one strong slash at Night Terror, Shattering him as Soul Edge fall on the ground. However, Soul Edge would fly in the air as Inferno form around it. Inferno: The ice will melt in the flames of darkness that will consume all that's stand in my way. Inferno begin making the flames grow all over the battlefields as Artha's back up, Trying to withstand the heat. Arthas: Hellish Demon, Your flames will stop me. Arthas raise his Frostmourne and charge at Inferno as he use the Fury of Frostmourne to stab through the eye of Soul Edge, breaking it apart. Inferno: GAAAAHHHHHHH As Soul Edge begin to shatter, Inferno faded into nothingness as Soul Edge lose it power. Arthas: Nothing will ever beat me. And none will ever escape. K.O.! Soul Edge is seen on the ground, Impaled by Frostmourne as it turning cold blue as Arthas hold the fallen helmet of Nightmare. Laughing in his victory. Results (Cue World of Warcraft - Invincible) Boomstick: Well it good to know that Arthas got more souls for his sword now. Wiz: While both Arthas and Nightmare are incredibly strong to hold each other off and despite Night Terror increasing it to push Arthas back, Arthas have way more advantage to use against Nightmare in both feats and abilities. Boomstick: Nightmare can conjurer up flames and lightning from his sword for a strong powerful blast, But Arthas not only does Arthas many more ability such as frost and shadow, But their twice as powerful in comparison, With moves like Necronic Pleage that can do 238 damages every fiveseconds for 15 seconds. That basically 714 damages. Wiz: And despite both sword able to be shattered by weapons like Ashbringer and Soul Calibur that were both holy weapons, Frostmourne could only be destroyed by the Ashbringer. With Soul Edge on the other hand, It have been destroyed by many other things. And example would come from Olcadan, A lesser known mimic character of the Soul Calibur series who use his bare hands alone shatter Soul Edge. Boomstick: And this was a man with a bird for a head who didn't even appear in anything else during the Soul Calibur era. Wiz: And with Fury of Frostmourne rendering Inferno spirit to no longer be released, Arthas had manage to put an end to Soul Edge wrath. Boomstick: It seem like The Lich King was the true Nightmare of Soul Edge. Wiz: The Winner is The Lich King Arthas Next Time (Cue Bubsy: Claws Encounter of the Furred Kind - Title Music) Poll Did you agree with the result of Arthas vs Nightmare? Yes No (Tell me in the comment) I agree, Thou the reasoning could change. (Tell me in the comment) Which sword is the most awesome to you? Frostmourne Soul Edge Both Trivia *This is the 6th What If? Death Battle by The Saints Jigglypuff. As well as the first Collaberation with help from EmperorDedede *The connection between Arthas and Nightmare is that their both fromer heroes of their land until they were possessed by the swords of their choice, Having their souls corrupted with pure evil to cause destruction to many innocent lives. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:"Blizzard vs Namco" Themed Death Battle Category:'Possessed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:‘Pure Evil’ Themed Death Battles Category:Battle of the Knights Category:The Saints Jigglypuff Category:EmperorDedede Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Crossovered Death Battles